An app is a (typically) self-contained program or piece of software designed to fulfill a particular purpose. An app is generally downloaded by a user to a mobile (e.g., smartphone, tablet) device, but apps can be provided to non-mobile (e.g., desktop, kiosk) device or a web application provided by a web browser. The traditional mechanism for distributing apps is to provide a “store” or other exchange that allows a user to access a collection of apps. This is typically arranged where a user has an account and can purchase the apps through the account. These stores are typically designed to have the greatest possible audience in order to provide greater sales. However, this structure does not work in all situations.